Rompecabezas de cristal
by LeCielVAN
Summary: "La más sanguinaria violencia, posee en esencia un rasgo de pureza". Yagami Hikari comprendió el significado de estas palabras, el día en que comenzó a buscar las piezas del rompecabezas, para encontrar al asesino de su padre. El líder de los Yakuza. Pero un rompecabezas se puede desarmar fácilmente, como un pedazo de cristal.
1. Su adiós es mi bienvenida

No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, solo se que moría por publicar esta historia desde hace mucho. Estoy demente por hacerlo cuando aun tengo un fic en desarrollo, pero ya que. Desde ya informo que esta historia no sera nada linda, es muy trágica, según yo, espero desarrollarla bien. Ademas es un Takari, lo siento, amo esta pareja y no me puedo despegar de ellos, me siguen a todos lados. ¡Disfrútenla!

Mawaru, mawaru...

Namikaze fuera.

**ROMPECABEZAS DE CRISTAL**

**Capítulo I**

"**Su adiós es mi bienvenida"**

El día era oscuro, frío, lluvioso, perfecto para un funeral. Una chica de apenas quince años permanecía de pie frente a una lápida recién colocada hace unas cuantas horas. Su cabello liso y castaño, que tocaba sus hombros, se encontraba completamente mojado por la ligera brisa que caía sobre ella.

A pesar de que siempre temía no volver a ver a su padre, jamás pensó que ese momento llegaría tan rápido y de una forma inesperada, por lo menos para ella. La gabardina negra que cubría su uniforme se movía levemente por el viento, haciendo que sus delgadas piernas cubiertas por unas medias comenzaran a temblar. Extrañamente las lágrimas no salían, aunque su padre era todo su mundo, se negaban a mostrarse…No hasta que encontrara al asesino de la persona más importante para ella.

Dos hombres con rostro rígido se acercaron hasta el lugar de la niña, y solo con ese acercamiento ella supo que debía retirarse. A pesar de la apariencia cruda de aquellos dos, al ver el estado de la castaña, le sonrieron sinceramente para después ocupar su lugar detrás de ella, guiándola hacia la limusina a unos metros de allí.

—¿A dónde te llevamos? —pregunto el más alto de ellos, portaba un traje negro que contrastaba con su tez blanca y sus ojos verdes.

—Sabes a donde quiero ir, Yin, vamos a la escuela.

—Pero Hikari-san, en estos momentos no te podemos dejar sola —exclamo con nerviosismo el otro hombre que la acompañaba, al contrario del ojiverde, este llevaba un traje blanco que combinaba con sus ojos grises, su tez era morena, y era ligeramente más bajo que su compañero.

—No puedo perder clases —fue la única respuesta que salió de la pequeña.

Los hombres, que fungían como guardaespaldas, eran las personas más cercanas a ella después de su padre, a veces la cuidaban en ausencia de este, y les tenía mucho aprecio. Eran los más fieles al nombre de su familia, y para su padre eran como un amuleto de la suerte debido a sus nombres; Yin y Yang. Claro que estos eran sus sobrenombres, absolutamente nadie sabía los verdaderos, ni siquiera su maestro, a excepción de ellos.

—Regresaremos por ti.

—Lo sé, no se atrevan a llegar tarde como la semana anterior —dijo en tono autoritario.

Ambos asintieron, después de todo, su palabra se debía cumplir al pie de la letra.

Al bajar del auto percibió las miradas estupefactas que casi siempre recibía al llegar ¿No era normal que una estudiante de tercer grado de secundaria bajara de un automóvil lujoso? Quizás no. Con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró a ellas, así que ignorándolas siguió caminando hasta su destino. Pasó por los casilleros para cambiar sus zapatos negros por unos blancos, y retomó su andar para llegar a su salón.

* * *

—Hola Kari —le saludo una figura esbelta, de ojos color miel y cabello castaño más claro que el de ella.

—Mimi, hola.

—¿Estas completamente empapada?, ¿dónde te metiste? —pregunto la chica, horrorizada por el aspecto de su amiga.

—Mi padre no pudo traerme a la escuela, por eso tuve que llegar caminando y mi paraguas lo olvide en casa. —Mintió, ocultando la sombra que estaba sobre ella.

—Nunca dejaras de ser tan despistada, ven, vamos al baño, necesitas cambiarte de ropa.

—Está bien, solo se mojó mi abrigo, el uniforme está intacto —dijo al tiempo en que soltaba un pequeño estornudo.

—Claro… —sus ojos color miel se posaron sobre ella sarcásticamente—. Anda, vamos a preguntarle a Sora, ella siempre trae ropa de repuesto.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable por las atenciones que tanto ella como Sora —una chica pelirroja más alta que ellas—, siempre mostraban con fraternidad y sin ninguna hipocresía. Ella solo podía responder con una sonrisa cándida y verdades falsas, pues no podía contarles sus verdaderas angustias, que se relacionaban directamente con su origen.

.

.

Yagami Hikari era hija del líder de los Yakuza, miembro de una de las tres familias más ricas y poderosas de Tokyo, aunque nadie sabía esto. El nombre de esta mafia rondaba de persona en persona, sin embargo nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que representaba, pero había uno que los propios miembros del grupo terminaron por aceptar, transmitiéndola de voz en voz. Simplemente se derivaba de un juego de cartas del siglo XVII, llamado _Hanafuda, _el cual solían practicar personas marginadas y que vivían fuera de la sociedad, apartadas de la ley. Ya (ocho), Ku (nueve), Za (tres), 8, 9, 3, los números que se formaban con tales palabras simbolizaban la peor jugada dentro del juego.

Los años pasaron, hasta que todos dejaron de indagar sobre la palabra que traía de cabeza a todo el país. Sin embargo, solo los fundadores de esta mafia conocían su significado. Se derivaba de las primeras dos letras de sus nombres; **Ya**gami**, Ku**nisada, y **Sa**njo. Este último apellido no correspondía a la palabra original, simplemente cambiaron la "S" por la "Z" ya que se veía mejor, además de que no interfería con la idea que todos conocían, "_Za" _significa tres, y Sanjo _tercera calle. _

De estas tres la rama principal era la familia Yagami, siendo los dos restantes simples peones, aunque su poder era de igual tamaño. Ahora, tras la muerte del padre de Hikari, _Yagami Kei_, ella tendría que tomar el mando de los Yakuza, antes de que los Kunisada y los Sanjo reclamaran su puesto.

.

.

—Kari, ¿estas libre hoy? —pregunto Mimi.

—Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer —se excusó rápidamente.

—Siempre estas ocupada, vamos, solo es esta vez, dile a tu padre que te deje dar un respiro —refunfuño Sora.

—De verdad lo lamento. Tengo que ocuparme de la casa en ausencia de mi padre. —Eso era mentira, ya que la familia Yagami tenía sirvientes para todo—. Sera otro día.

—Siempre dices lo mismo —gritaron con molestia ambas amigas.

Riendo nerviosamente viró hacia la calle, donde observó como se estacionaba un auto negro con vidrios polarizados que conocía a la perfección. Salió corriendo, escuchando detrás de si las quejas y lloriqueos de las chicas.

—Bienvenida —dijeron al unísono los hombres que siempre la recogían a la salida, los mismos que la acompañaron en el funeral: Yin y Yang.

—Hola —respondió con una dulce sonrisa—. ¿Vamos a _ese_ lugar?

—Lo estuvimos hablando, y no creemos que…

—Yin —hablo Hikari para interrumpirlo—, ya hemos hablado de esto, se lo que mi padre les dijo antes de morir, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras los "_Kuza"_ devoran todo lo que nos pertenece a nosotros.

—Nos sentimos igual de impotentes que tú, pero sabes muy bien las objeciones de las otras familias, dicen que…, que tú no eres digna del apellido Yagami.

—Eso me lo han repetido desde que tengo memoria, pero sabrán lo poco que me importa. Apresura el paso, Yang, ya quiero llegar.

Con esas simples palabras el carro comenzó a ir mucho más rápido. Atravesaron calles concurridas de gente, callejones estrechos y desolados, hasta salir por una carretera que parecía olvidada. La gente se dejó de ver, y en su lugar solo aparecieron montones y montones de árboles relucientes de vida a la orilla de la carretera. El auto pasó por un túnel, que sorpresivamente se cerró en cuanto ellos entraron. Hikari había escuchado infinidad de veces hablar de ese lugar en palabras de su propio padre, pero jamás lo había visitado, por su propia seguridad decían todos.

El panorama cambió drásticamente, parecía que había entrado a una ciudad desconocida para el mundo. El lugar estaba protegido por extraños muros que fingían ser de roca. Había un pequeño lago, que a pesar de ser artificial, parecía más natural que ningún otro en el mundo. Al fondo se encontraba una mansión que parecía más bien un castillo de algún emperador, pero solo se podía acceder a este atravesando un largo camino de piedras adornado en sus orillas con imponentes arboles de cerezo. Bajo del auto para adentrase en el pequeño bosquecillo de sakuras, acompañada de sus inseparables guías.

Camino por el sendero de piedra imaginando todo lo que la esperaría dentro del castillo. Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron ante ella, como si esperaran su llegada. Pero su decepción no se puede si quiera describir al encontrar dentro muebles lujosos como los que siempre veía en su casa, cuadros modernos en las paredes, chimenea, y una escalera de mármol al fondo que daba a un segundo piso. Se paralizó sobre la alfombra roja, soportando las ganas de llorar.

—No te quedes ahí parada, síguenos.

—No seas irrespetuoso, Yin, ella sigue siendo tu jefa a pesar de que la conozcas desde que era un cachorro —reprimió Yang al de traje negro.

—Lo siento.

La castaña se despabilo y camino hacia los sujetos que ya estaban unos pasos adelante. Subieron por la escalera de mármol, ignorando las distintas puertas pequeñas que se encontraban a su paso, hasta llegar a lo más alto. Abrieron una puerta de madera que tenía tallado en el frente kanjis que había visto toda su vida "八神": Yagami (Ocho, Dios).

La puerta se abrió, rechinando, mostrando un cuarto enorme con ventanas anchas y largas, se encontraba un sillón de piel negra que rodeaba todo el cuarto, listo para soportar el peso de muchas personas. Conforme su vista se iba acostumbrando a la luz del sol que emanaba de la recamara, diviso lentamente las cinco siluetas que la observan con seriedad. Tantas cabelleras de diversos colores la marearon, era como estar en una dulcería, pero fueron los ojos de cada uno de ellos los que la hicieron recordar. Los había visto antes, entre las calles —las pocas veces que el líder de los Yakuza la dejó salir—, en la salida de la escuela, incluso a veces afuera de su casa. Supuso en ese momento que su padre les había ordenado protegerla ante cualquier peligro.

Había grupos pequeños dentro de los Yakuza que poco a poco cobraban más fuerza, solo para alcanzar la jerarquía más alta, y el ser la única hija del líder mayor la convertía en un blanco fácil.

Observó atentamente a los chicos frente a ella, no parecían de la edad de Yin o Yang, lucían de su misma edad. Había un chico de cabello negro azulado, otro de cabello castaño rojizo, otro de cabello castaño oscuro, y dos rubios, pero el que más le llamo la atención fue uno de estos últimos. Se parecían mucho, probablemente eran hermanos, solo que uno era levemente más bajo que el otro, y era precisamente este era el que le causaba tanta intriga. Su cabello rubio era un poco más largo que el del mayor, y sus ojos azules se le hacían tan misteriosos por la madurez que emanaban, pero a pesar de eso, todo su ser emitía un aura de negatividad difícil de asimilar para una persona como ella que, conociendo su origen, era muy alegre y amable.

—Yagami-sama, te estábamos esperando —hablo el mayor de ellos, el de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono que se ocultaban bajo unas gafas—. Desde ahora, nosotros te serviremos a ti y a nadie más, y te ofrecemos lo único que aún nos hace humanos; nuestra sangre.

Los cinco se inclinaron ante ella con sumo respeto, el cual Hikari jamás imagino. Un leve temblor, como el de esta mañana bajo la lluvia, comenzó a dominarla. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella había decidido por cuenta propia tomar el cargo de la familia pero, ¿sería capaz de proteger a personas como ellos, que declaraban abiertamente su devoción y confianza? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin su padre?

つづく...

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Se merece un _Oscar?_ Jojojo, ok no.


	2. Laberinto invisible

¡Hola! Jojojo, les traigo el capítulo dos (¡Yei!) espero que les guste :D Tratare de subir el capítulo tres muy rápido, en cuanto termine de leer mi mang… Digo, en cuanto termine con mi tarea XD

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Laberinto invisible**

_La inmensa ciudad de repente pareció volverse un laberinto. Las calles se cerraban a su pasó. Puertas se abrían y cerraban como si quisieran jugar con su mente._

_Él corría entre la muerte de la noche, tratando de alejarse del escenario rojo que había dejado atrás. La espada a la que se mantenía aferrado, recién desenvainada, teñida de un color rojizo, se movía al ritmo de sus temblorosas manos. Su cuerpo aún percibía aquella extraña sensación que tuvo al cortar esa piel. Robándole la vida en un rápido y letal movimiento._

_A lo lejos bramó una patrulla. El sonido lo estremeció, incitándolo a correr más rápido. De no ser por sus crispados sentidos, se habría dado cuenta que el sonido provenía de una tienda de videojuegos por la que acababa de pasar._

_Aturdido, llego tambaleándose al final de un callejón oscuro. Un automóvil negro, que se confundía con la diáfana noche, se encontraba allí, estático. Esperando._

_Suspiró sonoramente, aliviado, y se adentró en aquel coche que avanzó velozmente, perdiéndose en la profundidad de la oscuridad. Oscuridad que ni siquiera la luna era capaz de romper._

.

.

—No puedo —dijo agitadamente Hikari después de permanecer en silencio durante varios minutos.

Los cinco chicos, quienes permanecían todavía inclinados, levantaron sus rostros, observando a la chica con una inmensa confusión.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunto Yin a la niña, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—No puedo hacer esto, no puedo. Yo… Tengo miedo.

—Pero, usted es la única que puede tomar el puesto, si no lo hace… Bueno, creo que sabe muy bien lo que pasara —exclamó con brío un joven de cabello castaño.

—No puedo, no sé cómo lidiar con todo esto, mi padre jamás me dijo como hacerlo.

Todos los presentes en aquel cuarto se miraron, preocupados por el destino que les esperaría. Los Yagami, por años, habían establecido cierto orden entre las tres familias, y ahora, si se derrumbaba ese pilar, todo estaría perdido.

—Que tonta eres, ¿de verdad te educó Kei-sama? Eres una cobarde. Anda, huye, déjanos solos. Después de todo, no eres más que una niña inútil.

—Cierra la boca, Takeru —reprendió el mayor de los rubios.

—Es la verdad, Yamato, todos confiábamos en ella, y ahora se está arrepintiendo. Los Kunisada nos eliminaran en cuanto tengan oportunidad si ella no se toma en serio su papel.

—¡Cállate Takeru! Si no está lista, no podemos obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere.

Las palabras de aquel muchacho, que respondía al nombre de Takeru, la hirieron, no por lo que dijo, más bien por el tono lleno de odio y desdén que salía de su boca. Él la veía con ojos sombríos, frunciendo el ceño, pero muy en el fondo, Hikari percibía cierta tristeza en esa mirada oculta detrás de una cabellera rubia.

—Mi padre, fue Yagami Kei. —Hikari tomo valor, y empezó a hablar—. Líder de los Yakuza. Él Mataba personas, lo sabía cada vez que llegaba con un tatuaje nuevo en alguna parte de su cuerpo, lo sabía cada vez que se ausentaba durante días de casa. Y aun así, eso nunca me importó, porque seguía siendo mi querido padre. El que siempre me cuidaba cuando enfermaba, aquel que me tomó de la mano en mi primer día de escuela. Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como mi padre. Pero, les prometo algo, de ahora en adelante, siempre estaré aquí, derramando sangre con ustedes. Así que lo siento por lo de hace un momento.

"Ahora sí parece su hija", pensó Takeru para sus adentros, reprimiendo una sonrisa triunfal.

—Tu padre estaría orgulloso —soltó en un susurro Ying, susurro que solo escuchó Hikari.

—Esto es fantástico, Hikari-sama, ya nos estaba preocupando. Bien, ahora nos toca presentarnos, nosotros ya la conocemos a usted, pero usted no nos conoce a nosotros. Empezare yo. Mi nombre es Kido Joe, y es un gusto conocerla por fin personalmente —dijo alegremente un chico de cabello negro azulado, usaba unas gafas que ocultaban sus inteligentes ojos negros.

—Mi nombre es Izumi Koushiro —fue lo único que masculló el muchacho de cabello pelirrojo.

—¡Pero que formales son todos! Yo soy Taichi Kamiya, todos me llaman Tai. —Y sonrió después de su enérgica presentación. Su cabello puntiagudo y castaño se movía graciosamente, y sus ojos, de un color café como el del chocolate, irradiaban un fuego lleno de vitalidad.

—Yo soy Ishida Yamato, y este es mi hermano. —Jaló a un chico que se resistía a acercarse. El cabello rubio y ojos azules de Yamato le hicieron recordar a Hikari a uno de esos príncipes, de los que siempre parloteaba Mimi.

—¡Demonios Matt! —refunfuñó—. Hola, me llamo Takaishi Takeru.

Yamato sobó la cabeza de su hermano menor. Hikari no pasó por desapercibido este gesto, y, contrario a la reacción que esperaba por parte de Takeru, le sorprendió ver como los ojos de este se infectaban de cariño y dulzura.

—Me alegra conocerlos a todos. Pero por favor, no me llamen "Hikari-sama", solo díganme Hikari, o Kari, como ustedes prefieran.

—De acuerdo, Hikari, ya que todos nos conocemos, es hora de partir.

—¿Partir? ¿A dónde, Taichi?

—A tu ceremonia de sucesión. Aún falta que los Kunisada y Sanjo te aprueben.

—¿Eh?

.

.

En otro lugar, en la mansión Kunisada, a varios kilómetros de la cueva de los Yagami, se encontraba un grupo de personas.

—Falta poco para que comience la ceremonia.

Un anciano estaba sentado en su silla, fumando, a pesar de que eso afectaba su salud, acortándola cada vez que aspiraba ese humo. Sus ojos café oscuro, casi negros, parecían extinguirse cada vez más por aquella fumarola gris. Y a pesar de su ya avanzada edad, su cuerpo era increíblemente fuerte.

—Nosotros iremos en tu lugar, abuelo, quédate a descansar.

—De ninguna forma, yo iré personalmente. Aún puedo evitar que esa mocosa arruine nuestra oportunidad.

—Abuelo, deja ese asunto por la paz, ella es la hija de Kei, merece estar ahí.

—¡Ustedes también! Tanto tú como tú hermana lo merecen mucho más que esa chiquilla ingenua.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer?

—Todo lo que se me sea posible.

—No lograras mucho. Ella tiene el respaldo de esos cinco chicos que fueron entrenados personalmente por Kei. Además, están sus guardaespaldas personales; Yin y Yang. Sin contar todo el ejercito que los Yagami tienen detrás de sí.

—Lo sé, lo sé —susurró el anciano, como si estuviera meditando—. Pero olvidas algo muy importante, mi querido nieto. Hay grupos muy pequeños, violentos, que solo obedecían a su líder. Ellos ahora harán lo que quieran, no lo que les mande una niña. Si no funciona mi plan, después la atacare desde adentro, usando a sus sirvientes más salvajes. —Sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿De qué plan hablas?

—Abuelo, ya está listo lo que me pediste. —Irrumpió en la pequeña sala una chica de cabello rojo y puntiagudo, como el tenaz cuchillo que siempre colgaba en su cintura.

—Bien hecho, Jun. Ahora si podemos irnos a esa dichosa ceremonia.

—¿Esto tiene algo que ver con ese "plan", Jun?

—¿Tienes miedo, hermanito? Nunca aprenderás que nosotros también tenemos sangre Kunisada, ¿cierto?

—Solo no hagas una tontería que ponga en ridículo a nuestra familia.

La plática culminó, y las tres personas que ahí yacían, salieron por la puerta principal de la mansión, silenciosas.

Daisuke y Jun Motomiya. Ellos eran nietos del líder de la familia Kunisada. Su madre, siguiente en la sucesión, se casó con un hombre común y ordinario a ojos de toda la mafia. Por esa razón, el trono saltó un lugar.

De las tres familias principales, los Yagami eran los únicos que habían mantenido "intacta" su línea de sangre. Los Kunisada fueron manchados por el apellido Motomiya, mientras que los Sanjo por el Hida.

Utagawa Kunisada siempre mantenía su mente activa, armando un sinfín de posibilidades para usurpar el lugar de los Yagami. Ese siempre había sido su principal objetivo, y el hecho de que sus herederos llevaran un apellido distinto, no lo detendría. Nadie lo había hecho nunca.

.

.

—¡Nunca me explicaron nada de eso! —grito Hikari.

—Pensamos que Yin y Yang te lo habían explicado.

—Pues no, no lo hicieron Joe.

—Esto es genial —bufó Takeru.

—No hay problema con eso. Lo único que harás es sentarte en una mesa junto a otros miembros, charlaran un poco contigo y después se realizara un pequeño ritual. —Koushiro era el más calmado de todos.

—¿Ritual?

—Beberás sangre de serpiente —dijo Taichi sin inmutarse.

Hikari sintió claramente como su estómago se iba haciendo hueco, provocándole náuseas y dolor de cabeza. Su desasosiego finalizó en cuanto escuchó como las cinco personas a las que recién conocía se desternillaban de risa. Incluso sus dos amigos inseparables reían descontroladamente.

—No era…, verdad. Es…, broma —balbuceó entrecortadamente Taichi.

Hikari no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse. Y acto seguido les dirigió a todos una mirada fulminante que los hizo callar al instante.

—¡Ejem! —Joe aclaro su garganta—. Lo sentimos. No te asustes, simplemente llegara un monje, te dirá unas cuantas palabras que nadie entenderá y listo.

—¿Es todo?

—Es todo.

—Entonces hay que irnos, rápido, rápido.

Una vez que Hikari salió, le siguieron Koushiro, Joe, Yamato y Takeru. —Este último de mala gana—.

—Oigan, ustedes dos —Taichi, quien se había quedado atrás, se dirigió a los hombres que siempre seguían como sombras a su querida ama—. ¿Cuándo le dirán a Hikari "eso"?

—Bueno —respondió Yang con nerviosismo—, no sabemos como lo tomara, así que estamos esperando un poco.

—Sera una gran sorpresa para ella, aún así háganlo cuanto antes.

Dicho eso, los tres que faltaban salieron del cuarto, dejándolo sumido en un completo silencio.

Sin darse cuenta, Hikari había entrado a ese laberinto, aun invisible para sus ojos inocentes, en el que todos vivían. Tal vez, a diferencia de todos ellos, no se perdería en ese inmenso panorama, y lograría salir. Pero solo el paso del tiempo lo diría.

* * *

Fiuuuu, fin del capítulo dos. ¿Les gusto la aparición de los Motomiya? Pues a mí si jejejeje. No me hagan caso.

Oukei, ¿Qué será eso que le tienen que decir a Hikari? ¿Saldrá en el otro capítulo? A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no, lo más seguro es que quien sabe. Ou! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Ups! Casi se me olvida darle las gracias a quien me ayudo con algunas cosas en mi borrador del capitulo pasado. Gracias jgmail :D

¡Gracias por leer! Sí, te digo a ti, el que está leyendo este mensaje de agradecimiento.

Namikaze fuera.


	3. Ceremonia

**Capítulo III**

"**Ceremonia"**

El viento comenzó a correr más de lo normal. Los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro como si de repente quisieran arrancar sus raíces para salir corriendo. Unas cuantas nubes se atravesaron en el cielo, impidiendo que los rayos del sol llegaran a la tierra. Ocho personas salieron de una especie de castillo antiguo, invadidas por un nuevo sentimiento, que no sabían cómo describir.

—Vamos, hay que irnos rápido. No quiero que se retrase la ceremonia por mi culpa —dijo una delicada voz, voz que le pertenecía a Hikari.

—Espera. Nosotros iremos en otro auto.

—¿Por qué?

—Simple. No se vería bien que la futura líder llegara en el mismo auto que sus sirvientes, ¿no crees? —espetó Joe con una sonrisa.

Hikari solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, y acto seguido subió a la flamante máquina —orgullo tanto de Yin como de Yang— de color negro. Los ojos café de la chica observaron con detenimiento las acciones de quinteto que había dejado atrás. Joe corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa, tardo unos segundos, y después apareció trepado en un pequeño auto blanco, se detuvo a unos metros y los cuatro restantes subieron entre empujones y pisadas.

El carro avanzó, seguido de uno más pequeño color blanco, volvió a pasar por aquel túnel y volvió a abrirse mágicamente. A su salida volvió a cerrarse.

Las cuatro llantas rodaron por aquel pedazo de concreto que daba la impresión de ser algo improvisado. Hikari se acomodaba en el asiento, pensando que sería un largo viaje. Pero, para su sorpresa, solo habían pasado a lo mucho diez minutos, y se detuvo el traqueteo producido por el carro. Se asomó por la ventana, lo único que vio fue un montón de árboles.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —preguntó la niña sin poder abandonar aquel tono que se iba invadiendo de miedo.

—No se puede entrar con autos, tendremos que seguir a pie. No te preocupes, no es muy lejos. —Tranquilizo Yang a la chica.

Ella asintió, con mucha más inseguridad de la que habría deseado. Sus guardaespaldas iban adelante, dejándola a ella en medio, ya que los cinco nuevos iban atrás.

—Oigan, ¿por qué esas caras? —exclamo Hikari, burlándose un poco por los rostros angustiados de todos los hombres que la acompañaban.

—Es solo que por este bosque abundan un sin fin de animales. Víboras, tigres, arañas, entre muchos otros. Ellos te pueden matar de forma sigilosa, cruel, como no te imaginas, mi querida Hikari —Taichi le sonrió fugazmente.

El bosque que parecía no tener ningún fin permanecía quieto. Solo se podía escuchar el sonido del viento atravesando las copas de los árboles. De repente se levantaban algunos crujidos, producidos por aquellos ocho cada vez que pisaban una hoja seca, muerta, tirada en el suelo.

Hikari seguía pensando en la razón por la que sus acompañantes parecían permanecer alerta. No sabía algo muy importante. En ese mismo bosque, murieron muchas personas que, confiadas de estar en territorio de su propia manada, caminaban con plena seguridad. Y a causa de ello, morían en una emboscada ya planeada por parte de los Yagami, Kunisada o Sanjo, en especial de estos últimos. Normalmente asesinaban a hombres con grandes capacidades, un peligro futuro. Al conocer todos ellos estos antecedentes, no tenían otra opción más que mantener a sus cinco sentidos más atentos que nunca, ante cualquier movimiento.

Todos suspiraron cuando divisaron a unos pasos la Casa de SanN, la guarida de los Yakuza. Allí, se reunían todos los miembros de la mafia, sin importar el apellido que cargaran consigo. Su cueva central era un lugar simple desde cualquier ángulo que lo vieras, pero, en su interior era verdaderamente imponente. Se componía de cuatro salones, únicos en su especie, que formaban una elice. Las tres principales familias tenían un cuarto para ellos, donde colocaban fotos o pinturas de sus miembros más añorados. Y en el centro, adornando el panorama, estaba la cuarta y última habitación, decorado solamente con una sencilla mesa de madera. Ahí se reunía siempre la cabeza de cada familia para tratar asuntos que solo esas cuatro paredes oían y veían. El nombre de su guarida todos lo saben, al igual que su significado que, sin querer, siempre hace retroceder a algunos. La Casa de SanN; La Casa de Saigo no Nozomi; La casa de la última esperanza.

—Aquí estamos. Hikari, primero entra tu —Yin no pudo evitar olvidarse por un momento de su rango, dándole una orden a la niña.

Hikari, omitiendo tal descuido, entro temerosa. La puerta de madera se abrió sin dar muestras de lo vieja que era, dejando a la vista enormes cuadros de gente que a ella le parecían ligeramente conocida. Entre todos reconoció la foto de su padre. Sus rasgos duros, la cicatriz en su ojo derecho, y esos ojos negros que a ella siempre la veían con dulzura. Le pareció extraño que una foto, colocada un lugar antes que la de su padre, estuviera indiscretamente cubierta por una pequeña cortina roja.

—Oye, Yin, ¿de quién es esa imagen? —pregunto Hikari al no poder soportar la curiosidad.

—¿Eh? No lo sé, tal vez algún miembro de tu familia que se ganó el odio de tu padre o, alguien que no deseaba que vieran su rostro allí colgado.

Hikari estaba a punto de formular una nueva pregunta, cuando fue interrumpida por una áspera voz que provenía de la puerta que estaba al rincón del salón. Supo al instante quien era, lo había visto algunas veces deambulando por su casa; Hiroki Hida, actual líder de los Sanjo. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años que se casó con la hija del gran Seiji Sanjo.

Se acercó a la puerta, poso la mano sobre la perilla y la giro con lentitud.

.

.

—¿Creen que esto dure demasiado? —pregunto con ansiedad Takeru.

—Hikari acaba de entrar y tú ya estas desesperado. Solo limítate a estar callado y atento a todo, ¿entendiste? —Yamato esbozó una sonrisa forzada hacia su hermano menor.

—Lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir. Iré a dar un paseo por ahí.

Takeru salió dando pisadas fuertes y sonoras, ignorando las palabras de su hermano y sus tres amigos. Camino sin rumbo fijo, solo quería conocer los alrededores. A él le encantaban ese tipo de lugares, llenos de árboles y plantas en cada rincón. Sin darse cuenta rodo la casa, y cuando estaba decidido a regresar con los demás, una escena poco peculiar llamo su atención. A lo lejos, a unos cuantos metros del salón central, se encontraba Hikari recargada contra un árbol, aparentemente conversando con una persona que no estaba entre sus personas favoritas; Motomiya Jun.

Sus pies se movieron casi por inercia, deteniéndose detrás de una cabellera puntiaguda y roja.

—¿Takeru? —Hikari se asomó detrás de Jun, con una expresión que reflejaba sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar adentro?

—Ah, sí, es que Jun quería conversar conmigo un momento. Por cierto, ella es…

—La conozco —interrumpió velozmente Takeru—. Ahora mejor entra, no los hagas esperar.

Hikari vio algo en los ojos de Takeru. Ese algo no la dejo protestar, y con paso torpe regreso casi corriendo al lugar.

—¿Qué pasa, Takeru? ¿Son celos? Acaso, ¿temes que le pase algo a tu nueva novia, como a "ella"? —Jun giro hasta quedar frente a frente con el chico.

—Deja de parlotear y quita rápido toda la escenografía que has armado.

Takeru señalo los pequeños aparatos que colgaban de algunos árboles. Detalle que Hikari paso por desapercibido. A lo alto de estos, escondidos entre las ramas, había un gran número de pequeñas navajas, sujetas a una cuerda, listos para caer.

—Solo quería jugar con ella un poco.

—Te has vuelto bastante desvergonzada, ya no te importa matar a la vista de todos, no te importa ni la reputación de tu abuelo.

—¿Y quién crees tú que me dio esta orden?

—Solo quita eso de ahí —Takeru cerro los puños, ahogando un grito.

Jun saco el letal cuchillo sujeto a su cinturón, y en un movimiento corto una delgada cuerda clavada detrás de una pequeña planta. Al instante una lluvia de cuchillas perforó el piso, levantando a su caída una nube de polvo.

—Eres tan aburrido.

—No te acerques a ella. Te lo advierto, no dejare que la lastimes.

—No sé por qué pero, siento que me has dicho esto antes.

—Jun .—El muchacho la tomo de un brazo, antes de que partiera—. Te lo digo en serio, no es una advertencia. Si le pasa algo, iré por ti sin pensarlo, hayas sido la culpable o no.

La chica lo observo con frialdad, se zafó del agarre al que estaba sometida y siguió su camino.

La guerra silenciosa dio inicio, en ese momento, en ese lugar, con esas palabras.

.

.

—Hikari-san, pensamos que habías huido.

—Jamás lo haría, señor Hiroki. Solo estuve conversando un poco con Jun.

"Aunque no charlamos de nada, menos después de la extraña aparición de Takeru", pensó la chica.

—Ahora dinos, niña, ¿Por qué quieres tomar el lugar de tu padre? —preguntó una voz desdeñosa.

—Porque soy su hija.

—Esa no es razón suficiente, jovencita, tu padre murió en este ambiente, ¿quieres pasar por lo mismo?

Esas palabras causaron un sobresalto en ella, juntar la palabra "muerte" y "padre". En especial por esas ultimas, que parecían una amenaza,

—No dejare a mi familia en manos de alguno de ustedes —giro hacia la puerta, Jun acababa de entrar—. Además, quiero encontrar al asesino de mi padre.

—¿Asesino? ¿No te quedo claro que él se suicidó?

—¡No hizo eso! Y según lo que yo sé, cualquiera de ustedes lo pudo haber hecho. Todos decían idolatrar a mi padre, pero solo esperaban la oportunidad perfecta para apuñalarlo por la espalda.

—¡Eres una mocosa insolente! —grito el Kunisada mayor, aquel esfuerzo sobrenatural para él le causo una tos que parecía no acabar. Uno de sus nietos le extendió rápidamente un pañuelo.

—El señor Kunisada solo está preocupado por lo que pueda pasar con el futuro de nosotros, los Yakuza. Debo admitir que no estaba muy seguro contigo pero, al ver la decisión que emanan tus ojos, puedo estar tranquilo —dijo Hiroki Hida. Sus ojos verdes le transmitieron a Hikari confianza, sabía que podía confiar en esa persona, pero no podía explicar porque razón—. Yo, Hida Hiroki, en representación de la familia Sanjo, acepto a esta joven como sucesora de Yagami Kei.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero cuando esta chiquilla nos lleve a la ruina, no quiero que le pidan ayuda a mi familia —El anciano se levantó conteniendo su furia, de la nada apareció un joven de cabello castaño para ayudarlo, Jun se le unió. Detrás de él salió otro chico, de cabello azulado y largo, cayendo hasta sus hombros.

—Él siempre es así, no hagas caso. Por ahora, te quiero presentar a mi hijo. —El hombre alzo la voz al pronunciar lo último, una puerta se deslizo —. Él es Hida Iori, mi único hijo.

—Hola,Yagami-san. —El niño frente a ella era como una copia exacta de su padre. Su cabello castaño claro rozaba sus orejas, y sus bellos ojos verdes, aunque serenos, parecían tan vivos.

—Mucho gusto, Iori.

—Bien, los Kunisada se han ido, pero el monje está esperando. Hay que empezar. Pero antes, siento mucho lo de tu padre, era un gran amigo mío.

—Gracias.

Hikari no supo con certeza lo que paso después. Un monje llegó, montó un altar improvisado y recitó algunas palabras. Observó a su alrededor, ahí estaban sus amigos, los viejos y los nuevos. Solo no reconoció a una chica, de cabello morado y anteojos, que permanecía detrás de Iori sin intención de moverse.

Aquel extraño suceso terminó. Por fin regresaría a casa.

—¿Estas cansada?

—Sí, solo quiero llegar a mi cama y dormir.

—Espera, antes de que lo hagas, a partir de mañana los chicos irán contigo al colegio.

—Yin, es inútil, se quedó dormida.

—Es verdad… Espero que no se altere cuando los vea llegar mañana.

.

.

—Abuelo, contrólate, tendremos otras oportunidades para acabar con ella.

—Pero será más difícil, Jun.

—Lo será, pero tú mismo dijiste que aún podemos hacerlo. Tenemos muchos trucos que están listos para utilizar.

—Maldigo la hora en que el estúpido de Kei adoptó a esa niña.

—Ese es el punto débil de Hikari.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que la sangre nos protege. Ella no lleva nuestra sangre, en cualquier momento alguien se nos adelantara, alguien que este sediento de poder, así nosotros saldremos libres de este problema.

—¿Y a quien tienes en mente?

—Inoue Miyako.

.

.

—Buenos días, buenos días —una silueta se acercó a Hikari una vez que llego al aula de clases.

—Hola Mimi.

—Pareces muy cansada, ¿dormiste bien?

—Digamos que sí.

El silencio se hizo presente. Hikari recargó la cabeza sobre la butaca, pero se vio interrumpida pues alguien la movía bruscamente.

—Hi-Hi-Hikari, ¿los conoces?

—¿Ah?¿De qué hablas?

Levantó la cabeza, primero vio todo borroso, y después, con la vista más clara, observo a cinco personas pegadas a la ventana como si vieran a un montón de animales en un zoológico.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —grito Hikari, atrayendo la mirada de más de uno.

—Entonces si los conoces, ¿no?

—No… Bueno, algo así… Espera un momento aquí, Mimi.

Mimi se quedó de pie, miró a los cinco con detenimiento, pero su mirada se posó en una cabellera en específico que le causaba curiosidad. "Pelirrojo, igual que Sora", susurró con una sonrisa.

—Ustedes, vengan rápido aquí.

Obedeciendo a su jefa, todos la siguieron hasta el techo de la escuela.

—Váyanse.

—Que ruda, pero, aunque tú lo digas, no podemos irnos —habló un despreocupado Taichi.

—¿Por qué?

—Nos transfirieron a esta escuela, para protegerte. Además, este uniforme me gusta.

—Ustedes, ¿iban a la escuela?

—Eso sonó cruel. Pues sí, nosotros también íbamos a la escuela. No a una privada como esta, claro.

—Pero…

—Lo sentimos, la campana ha sonado y tenemos que ir a clase, Takeru te acompañara a tu salón.

—Todos van en el mismo grado que yo, ¿cierto?

—¿Parecemos tan jóvenes? —Yamato sonrió de oreja a oreja—. No, solo Takeru y Koushiro tienen tu edad, Joe, Taichi y yo tenemos dieciséis.

—Está bien, creo que no tengo más que resignarme —Hikari resopló.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos salones. Joe y Yamato estaban juntos, dejando a Taichi solo. Koushiro estaba en el salón frente al de Takeru y Hikari, el mismo de Sora.

—Oye, ¿Yamato, alguien le dijo lo de la casa? —murmuró Joe cuando llegaron al salón.

—Espero que sí.

Y ahí estaban, en la misma escuela. Hikari sentía un mal presentimiento, no sabía cuánta razón tenía. Mientras tanto, en el salón de enfrente, cierto chico no dejaba de pensar en aquellos ojos miel que le sacudieron el pecho, no se imaginaba que en otro salón, un chico pensaba, con la misma intensidad que él, en aquella chica de cabello castaño. Estos corazones, ¿serán capaces de moverse?

* * *

¡Hola! Actualice muy rápido, lo sé, pero al principio siempre soy así. Actualizo muy muy rápido. Bueno, ¿que les pareció este nuevo capitulo? ¿Les gusto eso de, la Casa SanN? Ya aparecieron todos los chicos, creo. Si no conté mal. Me estoy emocionando con esto, solo le ruego a Kami que me ilumine para escribirlo bien. Agregue muchas cosas que no tenía planeadas, siempre me pasa lo mismo. Muy pronto pasaran muchas cosas -muerte, muerte, muerte- que afectaran la vida de todos. ¡Cancelaran Digmon Tri! jajajaaj, no es cierto.

No tengo mucho que decir, así que, ¡Mata ne!

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Eso a lo que tú le llamas hogar

**Capítulo IV**

"**Eso a lo que tú le llamas hogar"**

_Un par de ojos café, a veces rojizos, se abrieron en cuanto percibieron los primeros rayos del sol que atravesaban su ventana. Ella se levantó con entusiasmo, arrastrando la pijama rosa. Cruzó varios pasillos, hasta que llego a la habitación que a ella le interesaba… La de su padre. Abrió con lentitud la puerta de madera, tratando de ver al interior de la recamara, no había nadie. Desilusionada cerró la puerta con la misma lentitud, y se dispuso a regresar a la cama._

_Era día festivo, y había almacenado la esperanza de que su padre se librara del trabajo para que pudiera salir con ella. Desde hace dos días que él no regresaba._

_Bajo las escaleras para tomar un vaso de leche y después regresar a su habitación, de repente, escucho un sonido familiar, las puertas de su casa se abrían, dejando entrar un auto negro, el auto de su padre. _

_Corrió hacia la entrada, evitando tropezar con su larga pijama. Se paró detrás de la puerta, esperando a que su querido padre entrara. _

_La puerta rechino al abrirse, dejando entrar a un hombre, alto, de cabello castaño corto y ojos profundos. La cicatriz en su ojo se dejaba ver al instante, dándole un aire misterioso. Las facciones duras que aquel cargaba se dulcificaron una vez que la pequeña se lanzó a sus brazos._

—_¡Bienvenido a casa! — grito con brío la niña mientras reía sin parar._

—_Mi Hikari —fue lo único que masculló el hombre._

_La niña volvió al piso, más alegre de lo que su rostro expresaba. Desvió por un segundo su mirada al brazo de su padre, tenía un nuevo tatuaje. Ella, a su corta edad de ocho años, sabía lo que aquel simbolizaba, sin embargo, no le presto demasiada atención. Corrió hacia el pequeño comedor y se sentó rápidamente. El susodicho la siguió a la cocina. Tomo dos platos —uno para él y otro para su hija— y los llenos de cereal con leche._

_El sol ya había salido por completo, iluminando aquella pequeña escena que se estaba llevando a cabo._

_Ellos siempre hacían eso todas las mañanas. Mejor dicho, siempre que Yagami Kei se dignaba a presentarse en su casa. Eran las mañanas más alegres para Hikari, siempre disfrutaba de la compañía de la persona frente a ella, adoraba comer en compañía, todo le sabia mejor._

* * *

—Padre —susurró Hikari con la vista clavada en la ventana.

—¿Ocurre algo? Has permanecido completamente ida desde hace un rato —dijo Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo siento, solo pensaba en el examen de la próxima semana.

—No entiendo porque te preocupas, siempre sales bien en los exámenes.

—Eso es porque estudio y…

Fue interrumpida por gritos que venían de afuera. "Los chicos, me olvide de ellos. ¿En dónde está Takeru", pensó con horror y salió disparada a los pasillos. Se topó con una imagen que no sabía como describir. Yamato estaba siendo jaloneado por todo el cuerpo estudiantil, Koushiro tomaba fotos mientras que Joe trataba de ayudar al chico en problemas, y Taichi gritaba cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

—Ellos siempre son así, acostúmbrate ahora que vas a vivir con todos nosotros —exclamó alguien a su lado, era Takeru.

—Tienes razón, desde ahora viviremos juntos y yo tengo que… ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que… Vivir juntos?! —gritó horrorizada.

—No lo sabias, lo siento —dijo el chico y entro al salón reprimiendo una risa.

Si de por si para ella ya era suficiente con tener que verlos todos los días en la escuela, ahora también los tendría que ver en su casa, en su propia casa. A todas horas.

—Hikari, Hikari, ¿estás bien?

Una chica se acercó a observar la peculiar escena.

—¡Ah! Hola Sora.

—Vine para almorzar con ustedes, pero veo que ambas están bastante ocupadas con los chicos nuevos.

Hikari ladeo la cabeza, a su lado yacía su amiga, Mimi, observando curiosa el show de aquellos chicos, un leve sonrojo invadía su mejillas

—¡Miren! Ahí está Hikari —Taichi la señalo, inmediatamente los chicos dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo, y se encaminaron a ella. Yamato apenas y se pudo zafar.

—¡Hey!

—¡Hey! —respondió Hikari con la misma intensidad que Taichi —. ¿Cuándo pretendían decirme lo de la casa?

—Ahora mismo, ¿verdad, chicos?

—Fue culpa de Taichi —dijeron todos al unísono.

—Bien, pero ya no importa. Supongo que todo estaba ya planeado por Yin y Yang.

—¿Quiénes son Yin y Yang? —preguntó Mimi, acercándose más.

—¿Conoces a los nuevos? —preguntó Sora, haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

En ese momento, cuando la chica se veía entre la espada y la pared, la campana sonó. La bendita campana que por años ha salvado de un momentos incomodo a miles de personas, ahora no podía defraudar a la pequeña Yagami.

—Vamos al salón. Sora, tú también tienes clase, anda.

Los pasillos, al igual que un vaso de agua, se vaciaron en segundos, dejándolos solitarios.

.

.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, dos personas se encontraban charlando. Dos chicas para ser exactos.

—Bien, ve al grano Motomiya.

—No te apresures, Inoue-chan, solo quería platicar contigo, ¿no puedo complacer mis caprichos de adolescente?

—Por tu culpa no fui a la escuela, le tuve que mentir a Iori, más te vale que sea algo importante. —La muchacha de cabello morado acomodó sus gafas.

—Lo es, eso es seguro. Se trata de tu querido Hida.

—¿Qué? —dio un respingo desde su asiento—. No te atrevas a…

—No es lo que piensas —Jun se apresuró a cortar sus palabras—. Solo debes hacer algo por mí, y de esa forma, podrás pagarle a la familia Hida todo lo que a hecho por ti, ¿no es lo que deseas, no es lo que siempre has querido?

—No se lo que tramas, pero no es nada bueno. Ciertamente deseo ayudar a Iori y su familia para que lleguen al poder, pero no con tus planes que siempre resultan aberrantes.

—Me apena escuchar eso, fui una ingenua al pensar que aceptarías —saco el cuchillo, su fiel compañero, y empezó a limar sus uñas—. Entonces, lo tendré que hacer por las malas. Digamos que, si no me ayudas, Iori no llegara a completar sus quince años de vida.

Miyako sintió como todo su cuerpo se crispaba. No podía permitir que lastimaran a sus benefactores, por eso, no lo dudo más y trago saliva, preparándose para lo que diría. Sabia que una vez que las pronunciara, ya no habría marcha atrás.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? Te ayudare

—Es sencillo. Tienes que matar a Yagami, a Yagami Hikari.

.

.

—Hikari, ya llegaron por nosotros.

La chica volteo a la ventana, ahí estaba el auto negro que siempre iba por ella, sin falta.

—Vámonos ahora que no está Mimi.

De esa forma ambos salieron corriendo hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela. Los otros chicos ya estaban adentro, gritando y golpeándose como era costumbre.

—Oye, Takeru, mi padre, ¿él los obligo a trabajar para los Yakuza? —sin más, soltó la pregunta que desde hacía un tiempo la carcomía. Cerró las manos con fuerza, esperando la respuesta.

—No.

De repente, ambos se vieron envueltos en un mundo que solo les pertenecía a ellos. Los gritos a su alrededor se dejaron de escuchar, sus voces eran las únicas que hacían eco en ese pequeño espacio.

—Entonces…

—Nos encontró en la calle —dijo al cabo de un instante—. Nos cuidó, nos dio de comer, nos entrenó y nos mandó al colegio. Aunque claro, no tuvimos tanta suerte como tú, tal vez por el hecho de ser hombres. —Y empezó a reír. Era la primera vez que Hikari presenciaba la sonrisa del chico. La hizo feliz, como si fuese la primer persona en ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Takeru.

—Ya veo —se limitó a decir al darse cuenta del sonrojo que le provoco aquella risa.

—Tu padre era extraordinario.

—Lo era. Oye —se detuvo un momento, analizando sus palabras—, eso quiere decir que, ustedes se conocen desde hace muchos años, ¿no?

—Desde niños.

—¿Cómo los encontró mi padre?

—En distintas circunstancias. Mi hermano y yo escapamos de un orfanato, Yamato tenía siete y yo seis. Kei nos salvó cuando estábamos a punto de morir, nos llevó a una casa enorme. Cuando llegamos, Taichi ya estaba ahí, después fueron llegando los demás, primero Kou y después Joe. Cada uno tiene su propia historia.

Hikari noto como la tristeza inundaba nuevamente esos ojos azules. Asintió levemente y no pregunto más. El rostro sombrío de Takeru se lo dijo.

Durante el resto del viaje, la chica no hizo más que pensar en el pasado de las personas que la acompañaban. No se imaginaba que detrás de esas sonrisas alegres, y esos rostros tan efusivos, se ocultaría una historia trágica, capaz de derrumbar cualquier película de _Hollywood_.

* * *

—¡Es grandiosa! —comentó Taichi al ver la mansión Yagami.

—No te emociones tanto, ya la habías visto.

—Pero es distinto, Yamato, solo la vi por fuera.

—¿No piensan entrar? —exclamó divertida Hikari, quien estaba dentro de la casa, viendo al quinteto paralizado en la puerta.

Por fin entraron, ensimismados por la lujosa casa en la que se hallaban.

—Tengo hambre.

—Yo igual.

—¡Por dios! Taichi, Yamato, acabamos de llegar, compórtense —regaño Joe a sus compañeros.

—En realidad, Joe, nosotros también tenemos hambre —repusó Koushiro.

El rugido de cinco estómagos hambrientos comenzó a componer una especia de rapsodia. Hikari se levantó lentamente a la cocina sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Debimos aceptar la propuesta de Yang cuando se ofreció para llevarnos a comer.

—Tienes razón, Taichi, por primera vez tienes razón.

—Vamos, no es como si nos fuéramos a morir, podemos cocinar algo aquí. Cada quien que prepare su comida.

—Olvidas, Joe, que eres el único de los cinco con carestía de talentos culinarios.

—No seas así, Koushiro, ustedes me pueden ayudar, somos compañeros, ¿cierto?

La plática del quinteto se disponía a seguir por largo tiempo, hasta que todos se alarmaron al escuchar un grito. Un grito que desgarro sus oídos.

El primero en correr a la cocina fue Takeru, aquel grito le trajo recuerdos dolorosos, le siguieron los demás olvidándose del hambre que comenzaba a marearlos.

—¡Hikari! —grito Takeru con evidente preocupación.

En un segundo las carcajadas de los chicos llenaron la enorme casa. Hikari no estaba en peligro como todos habían pensado, simplemente, la chica se había quemado con la sartén. Tirando la comida —quemada— al suelo.

Takeru dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Estas bien?

Para sorpresa de todos, Taichi, al igual que Takaishi, no se desternillo de risa. Asustado se acercó a Hikari, toco con cuidado sus manos y le ayudo con el ardor que de ellas emanaba colocándole una crema. Después le sobo la cabeza gentilmente y le sonrió con cariño, como si tuviera años de conocerla.

Ante el gesto del castaño, los otros no se quisieron quedar atrás. Y a falta de ganas para cocinar, sacaron seis platos de cristal, vasos, leche y cereal.

Esa fue su cena.

Hikari estaba sorprendida por aquello. Lagrimas estaban a punto de salirse de su lugar, recordó, inevitablemente, todas las comidas a base de cereal que tuvo con su padre.

Los seis comían y reían, juntos, como una familia. Por un instante, olvidaron el dolor que aquejaba sus corazones. Por un momento, sintieron que estaban en un verdadero hogar, con una verdadera familia. Desde ese día, decidieron que no importaba en donde estuvieran, en una mansión o en la cima de una montaña, pues a eso le llamarían su hogar. Aquel en el que se podían mover con libertad, mientras recibían la calidez de otras personas.

Sin embargo, la ilusión se rompió muy pronto.

—Dijeron que harían lo que fuera por mí, ¿no? Entonces, quiero que me ayuden a encontrar al asesino de mi padre.

Los cinco se dedicaron miradas desconcertadas ¿Habían escuchado bien?

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien.

Bueno, lo de que Hikari no sabe cocinar no salió de repente, es que, siempre me critican a mi Hikari de que es una _Mary Sue_, pero creo que la tienen en un concepto altísimo. Yo siempre la he visualizado como una chica bastante torpe en los deportes y en la cocina, no sé por qué. ¿Pero Mary Sue? ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás!

¡Ejem! Disculpen si tardo en actualizar, he estado algo ocupada en otros asuntos, aparte de la escuela. No sé si la historia es confusa, así que, si algo los confunde díganmelo por favor. Creo que es todo.

Me voy porque me la he pasado durante dos horas seguidas escribiendo, ya me arden mis ojazos. Cof, cof. Me largo antes de que me quede ciega. ¡Mate ne!

P.D: Disculpen si mis personajes están muy OOC.


	5. En busca de la primera pieza

¡Hola! :3 Perdón por la tardanza, lo siento mucho. En fin, nos vemos en otro ratito.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon, bla, bla, bla. Saben lo que sigue.

**Capítulo V**

"**En busca de la primera pieza"**

La noche cayó por completo. Aquella habitación solo era iluminada por un pequeño foco. El _tic tac_ del reloj hacía eco en los corazones de todos.

—Hikari, ¿estas segura? Nosotros tampoco nos creemos eso de que Kei se suicidó pero… Nos estaríamos metiendo en un terreno muy peligroso, y no podemos permitirnos que salgas herida.

—Es demasiado tarde, Taichi, ya salí lastimada desde que mi padre murió —Hikari viró a la ventana detrás de ella, la luna resplandecía, grande e imponente, en medio de la oscuridad que a ella le pareció infinita—. No quiero venganza, no, solo quiero saber quién lo hizo y por qué.

—Tomaste una decisión, no somos quien para llevarte la contraria —Joe arregló sus lentes—. Te seguiré a donde vayas, Kari, pero debo advertirte, sin embargo, que primero debes saber exactamente como murió tu padre, ¿Ying y Yang te lo contaron?

Hikari reflexionó antes de contestar con un "Sí".

—¿Qué te dijeron?

—Que encontraron su cuerpo en el departamento que solía rentar, el que está cerca de los barrios que controlamos nosotros.

—Entonces no te dijeron nada —comentó Matt—. El cariño que te tienen es mayor a la sinceridad que te deben.

—Ellos son como mi familia, es normal que no me quisieran dar detalles —Hikari pasó la mirada por todos sus acompañantes, y luego, cerrando los ojos, dijo—: Pero lo harán ustedes, ¿cierto?

—Si es lo que quieres.

—Bien…

—Pero no ahora —se apresuró a decir Tai.

—¡¿Qué, por qué?!

—Es muy tarde, y a mí me da miedo la noche ¿Sabes?

Dicho eso, los chicos se levantaron de sus asientos, algunos con plato en mano, como Matt, y otros haciendo caso omiso de las réplicas de la pequeña Yagami.

Hikari se quedó en su lugar, pensativa, observó las espaldas de sus amigos, y de repente dio un salto sobre la silla, ¿en dónde demonios iban a dormir sus nuevos huéspedes?

Corrió hasta quedar frente a ellos, quienes la miraban desconcertados.

—Hikari, Tai ya te dijo que hoy no…

—No, no es eso, Koushiro, ¿en dónde van a dormir?

Los cinco se miraron entre sí, sonriendo nerviosamente.

—No pensamos en eso —dijo Tai mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

—Tú quédate tranquila, dormiremos en la sala, hay espacio suficiente para todos.

—Joe… Pero hay suficientes habitaciones aquí, no es necesario que pasen la noche en un lugar incómodo.

—Dormiremos aquí, estamos acostumbrados a quedarnos en este tipo de lugares, ¿sabes? Además es demasiado tarde, todos debemos descansar y seria todo un caos que nos muestres las habitaciones de tu casa a estas horas.

Hikari no sabía exactamente porque, pero al escuchar la voz de Takeru sentía como si una daga le atravesara la garganta, asfixiándola hasta que las lágrimas se hacían presentes. Su voz, muchas veces, era incapaz de salir, pues aquellos ojos azules que la miraban fríamente se lo impedían. Y a pesar de todo, en el fondo, aquel miedo que le provocaba el chico, la incitaba a tomarlo entre sus brazos para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana. Que descansen.

Fue lo único que dijo Hikari, acto seguido subió las angostas escaleras de mármol atropelladamente, con una mano en el corazón, como si con eso evitara que se desbordara su tristeza producida por Takeru.

—Esto será difícil.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kou?

—Me refiero a contarle lo de su padre. Recuerdo como reaccionamos todos nosotros al enterarnos.

—Tienes razón, por eso creo que el más adecuado para contarle todo es Joe —exclamó Matt con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Siempre me obligan a lidiar con lo más complicado.

Rieron unos cuantos segundos, para después quedarse cada uno ensimismado en su pasado, con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la vasta sala.

Era algo que no podían evitar, las risas de su infancia aun los perseguían sin importar que tanto avanzaran. Y el dolor siempre estaría ahí, inamovible, observando el momento indicado para volver a derrumbarlos. Toda su vida se reducía a eso.

—Vamos a dormir. —Fue Joe el que termino aquel letargo general.

Todos asintieron, buscando un lugar para dormir tranquilamente.

.

.

Aquella noche el frío se hizo presente. Las ramas de los arboles golpeaban las ventanas con tal parsimonia, que incluso terminaban hartándose los gatos que le maullaban sin cesar a la luna. El viento corría salvajemente a través de las calles, como si buscase algo. Tal vez alguna mente despierta a la cual mortificar con sus susurros inentendibles y confusos.

Para la suerte del viento, dos personas se encontraban despiertas.

Hay veces en las que el dolor se hace tan insoportable, que ni la luna más hermosa te hace querer cerrar los ojos por mucho que la contemples. Ni los guiños de las estrellas centelleantes logran adormilarte.

Eso le pasaba esta noche a dos personas bajo el mismo techo; Takeru y Hikari.

Takeru, al saber perfectamente que no lograría conciliar el sueño, porque ya le había sucedido esto antes, optó por levantarse del sofá en el que estaba y camino hasta llegar al patio trasero. Se sentó junto a la enorme ventana que apuntaba directamente al hermoso jardín lleno de flores y juegos. «Cathy», susurró lentamente, saboreando cada letra de aquel lejano nombre.

En otro lugar de mansión, Hikari se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, jugando con su cabello. Por primera vez, su insomnio no se debía a la ausencia de su padre, era algo distinto, algo que iba más allá de su propia comprensión. No sabía cómo controlar las mil sensaciones que le provocaba el estar cerca o lejos de Takeru. A veces le provocaba miedo, a veces la estremecía, y a veces la conmovía ¿Cómo se pueden conectar tantos sentimientos?

Dándose por vencida al no hallar una respuesta que la dejara satisfecha, aparto las cobijas sobre ella y se encamino al lugar que tanto le gustaba: la ventana cerca del jardín.

Cruzó por la sala, vio a sus amigos que respiraban acompasadamente, le dio un poco de envidia. Siguió caminando, recordándose que debía llevarles un par de cobijas. Tan concentrada estaba grabando aquel pensamiento en su memoria, que no se fijó en que faltaba alguien entre ellos, mucho menos noto que quien faltaba era Takeru, el mismo que estaba ya frente a ella.

—¿Takeru?

Él volteo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hola.

Los rayos tenues de la luna convirtieron su cabello rubio a uno blanco, y sus ojos parecían el mismísimo mar cuando se mece bajo los efectos de la noche. Fue lo que pensó Hikari.

—No podía dormir.

—Yo tampoco.

—Pero es tu casa.

—No importa, a veces parece que no lo es. La veo extraña y ajena a mí. Mi padre era mi hogar, ahora que ya se fue, ¿a dónde iré?

—Tu hogar siempre estará en donde tú elijas. Crea uno nuevo. —Takeru esbozó una sonrisa, una real que no le había mostrado a nadie, a nadie más que a ella, a Catherine.

—Eso intento —respondió Hikari sonriéndole de la misma forma.

—Puedo escuchar hasta aquí los ronquidos de Taichi.

—Yo también, como le envidio.

—Él siempre ha sido así, tiene un sueño irrompible.

—Ustedes son como una familia, ¿no? Debe ser increíble tener muchos hermanos —dijo Hikari, con un tono levemente melancólico.

—Digamos que sí. Siempre han estado conmigo, desde que yo recuerdo.

—¿Cómo encontraron a mi padre?

Antes de darse cuenta, Hikari ya había lanzado la pregunta.

—No creo que quieras escuchar eso, _Hime_.

—Entonces dime porque tú y tu hermano tienen apellidos distintos ¿En realidad no son hermanos?—preguntó evadiendo aquella última palabra dicha con burla.

—Lo somos, en realidad ninguno de los dos recordamos nuestro verdadero apellido, o no lo queremos recordar —sus ojos azules parecían tan calmos, que relajaron también a Hikari—.Un mes después de que Kei nos encontró, nos dijo que podíamos elegir cualquier apellido que quisiéramos, incluso el de un cantante, o si lo preferíamos él mismo lo escogería. A mí me gusto _Takaishi_, y a Matt _Ishida_, peleamos durante días por eso. Al final Kei nos reprendió, diciéndonos que no importaba el apellido de cada uno, nosotros seguiríamos siendo hermanos de por vida. Esa es la historia.

—Así que los apellidos de todos, ¿fueron elegidos por ustedes? —volvió a preguntar Hikari, asombrada por la historia que le acababan de contar.

—Todos menos Tai, el dejo que Kei le adoptara un apellido.

En ese momento, se escuchó un pequeño sollozo que comenzó como una brisa, transformándose poco a poco en una tormenta. Takeru se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

—L-Lo siento… Es que… No pude evitar recordar a mi padre —decía Hikari con las manos en el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que la inundaban.

Los sonidos nocturnos guardaron silencio para escuchar los llantos de un corazón puro. Las cigarras dejaron de cantar, el viento dejo de correr, y las ramas de los arboles dejaron de golpetear contra las ventanas. Todo se volvió un silencio espectral. Nadie se movía, nadie respiraba.

Solo alguien tuvo la suficiente valentía para consolar a la niña.

Takeru, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, se acercó a ella, rodeándola suavemente con los brazos.

A Hikari esto la tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo no se opuso. Dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, pero ya no lloraba, a pesar de que las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas.

—Gracias, Takeru.

El dolor de sus corazones, por un momento, parecía tan ligero como una pluma, devolviéndoles el sueño por el que hace unos momentos tanto rogaban.

Se separaron evitando la mirada del otro, observaron por última vez a la luna y se dispusieron a dormir al fin.

Al pasar de nuevo por la sala donde cuatro cuerpos yacían dormidos, recordó las cobijas que debía llevar para ellos.

—Si no te molesta yo traeré _eso_, tú puedes ir a descansar.

—¿De qué hablas? —murmuró Hikari, pensando que Takeru le había leído el pensamiento.

—Lo dijiste en voz alta.

Y la magia se rompió.

.

.

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, el quinteto ya estaba más que listo para ir a la escuela, solo esperaban a Hikari.

—Perdón por la tardanza, no encontraba un libro que necesitaba.

—Es muy temprano, no seas una maniática de la puntualidad —resopló Matt.

—¡Cuidado con lo que dices! —Yin apareció de la nada, dándole una reprimenda al rubio.

—Bien, ya podemos irnos. Eso me recuerda algo, ustedes aún tienen que contarme algo, ¿recuerdan?

Hikari les lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a cada uno de los presentes.

—Te lo diremos en el camino, si te parece bien —Joe volvió a arreglar sus anteojos.

* * *

Una vez que todos estaban sobre aquella limusina negra, Joe tragó saliva sonoramente, preparándose para relatar lo que tanto inquietaba a Hikari.

—Nosotros nos enteramos de la muerte de Kei esa misma noche —empezó a hablar—, su cuerpo lo encontraron dos jóvenes de nuestro bando que se encargaban de hacer guardia. Al instante todos fuimos al lugar. El cuerpo aún estaba ahí. La sangre invadía el lugar por completo, no había rastro del arma que usaron para matarlo. Pero, dejaron dos indicios, contradictorios entre sí. Su pecho mostraba dos orificios, consecuencia de dos balas. Y en su cuello, una cortada letal se dejaba ver en toda su violencia. Kari, quien mato a tu padre no lo hizo solo. Las balas, según lo que nos dijeron los médicos encargados de la autopsia, estaban hechas de plata, con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante. Todos sabemos que los Sanjo fabrican sus armas con ese material. Dijeron que fue un suicidio porque Kei guardaba un par de balas como esa, un regalo de los Sanjo cuando tomo el puesto de líder.

En ese momento, Joe sacó una foto de su bolso, acción que tomó por sorpresa a todos. Se la extendió a Hikari. En la imagen estaba su padre, horas después de haber muerto, tal y como el chico se lo había descrito. La sangre de su cuello era negra, y aunque solo era una foto, ella pudo percibir el olor de la carne descomponiéndose. Los ojos de su padre estaban cerrados. Ella se preguntó si antes de morir logro cerrarlos, o alguien lo había hecho por él.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más. Yin le dirigió una mirada preocupante a Yang, quien iba manejando. Todos contenían la respiración.

—No… —dijo Hikari, despacio, sin prisa—. No fueron los Sanjo. No entiendo lo de las balas todavía pero apuesto a que lo hicieron para engañarnos. Quien mato a mi padre fue uno de nosotros. La cortada en su cuello no pudo haberla hecho alguien que no fuera parte de los Yagami. Somos los únicos que seguimos usando armas antiguas. Ese corte fue hecho por una espada.

.

.

—¿Estas lista?

—Eso creo.

—Te ves muy bien con ese uniforme, querida Miya. —Animó Jun a la chica, pero fue en vano.

Miyako temblaba por dentro al pensar que, quisiera o no, tenía que matar a Hikari Yagami.

—¿Qué quieres que haga exactamente?

—Oh, no pensaras en matarla ahí adentro, ¿verdad? Eso sería indecente. Aunque divertido. —Río sonoramente—. Primero necesitas ganarte su confianza, es una niña, sigue siendo ingenua. Hazte su amiga, convive con las personas cercanas a ella. Debes ser como su fuente de secretos. Después solo debes apuñalarla por la espalda, no literalmente. Fácil, ¿no?

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Si no lo haces… Iori pasara la historia como el sucesor de los Sanjo que nunca llego a serlo.

Ante tal declaración, Miyako cerró las manos con fuerza. Sabía que Motomiya Jun no bromeaba cuando hablaba de matar. Ella era sanguinaria, sus ojos llenos de una ira desconocida siempre lo decían. Pero lo que le daba pavor a Miyako era aquella sonrisa llena de rencor y dolor, con un sinfín de secretos detrás.

—En ese caso, ya tengo que entrar, mis nuevos "compañeros" esperan.

—¡Que tengas un buen día! —Jun gritó a lo lejos, alzando con efusividad una mano.

Inoue camino segura, revisando el pequeño papel en sus manos donde indicaba su clase correspondiente. No dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que Jun arregló todo para que pudiera ir a la misma escuela que Yagami. No le sorprendería que el director de la escuela tuviera algo que ver con los Yakuza.

Y en realidad así era. Todos los hijos de la familia Yagami, durante su adolescencia, asistieron a dicho colegio. Claro que eso, nadie lo sabía, ni lo debía saber.

Pronto llego a su destino. Abrió la puerta que se interponía y al hacerlo…

.

.

—Quieres decir que, ¿hay un traidor? —preguntó Tai, inseguro de lo que su boca pronunciaba—. Eso es imposible, todos respetábamos a Kei.

—El deseo de estar en la cima destruye lo más sublime.

—Si es uno de nosotros, será más fácil localizarlo —opinó Koushiro.

—Prometimos ayudarte y eso haremos —exclamó Tai.

Matt, Takeru y Joe permanecían en silencio, procesando las palabras de la chica. Eran incapaces de decir algo en contra o a favor de Hikari, una avalancha de ideas y pensamientos llegaron a ellos. ¿Tanto les costaba creer que existía un traidor?

—Necesitamos más pruebas sobre eso, no podemos actuar a la ligera.

—Matt tiene razón. En estos momentos es como si jugáramos en medio de un cuarto oscuro con diversas trampas, si no hallamos primero el camino correcto, esas trampas nos devoraran antes de que iniciemos algo —Joe se cruzó de brazos, apoyando al rubio.

—Dejen sus teorías para después, llegamos a la escuela.

Fue Takeru quien sacó a todos de sus abrumadores pensamientos.

Tai dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración mientras salía del auto.

—Hikari, puedes abandonar todo esto antes de que sea tarde, vendrán cosas muy dolorosas. —Yin la detuvo antes de que bajara.

—Está bien, soy Hikari Yagami, líder de los Yakuza, estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo.

Al bajar del auto se encontró con una cebellera rubia. Takeru la esperaba a diferencia de los demás que se habían ido en pares o tríos, conversando sigilosamente.

—Te tomas muy en serio tu tarea, ¿no, Takeru?

—Soy un Yakuza, ¿qué esperabas?

Ella le sonrió.

Caminaron juntos hasta su respectivo salón, por alguna razón, Hikari sentía que Takeru actuaba de una forma muy nerviosa, sus ojos volteaban a todos lados, caminaba detrás de ella.

Trató de no prestarle atención, pero le era inevitable. En cuanto llegaron al aula escuchó un par de grititos muy familiares. Mimi saltaba de un lado a otro, una chica estaba a su lado.

—¡Ah! Hikari, llegaste. —Mimi la atrapo entre sus brazos—. Y bienes muy bien acompañada. —Volteó hacía Takeru, pero el aludido ni dio muestras de interés en su parloteo—. Llego una estudiante de intercambio.

Hikari desvió la vista. Junto a la ventana estaba una chica de cabello largo, de color morado, o lila, no supo definirlo. Sus anteojos le recordaron a los de Joe.

—Hola, mi nombre es Inoue Miyako, es un gusto conocerte.

En ese instante, la pequeña Yakuza percibió como el cuerpo de Takeru se posicionaba a su lado en ademan de protección.

* * *

**—**¡Hey! Yamato, ¿no está sonando tu celular?

—¿Ah? Creo que sí, como odio estas cosas.

Yamato salió rápidamente del salón dejando a Joe intrigado.

Después de unos segundos, el rubio regreso, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y ojos angustiados.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Joe, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

—Se desato el caos en _Adachi_. Me acaban de hablar para informármelo.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—Dicen que han empezado a saquear tiendas. Los chicos que tenemos allí no son suficientes, no los pueden controlar. No aceptan a Hikari como cabeza de los Yagami. El juego ha iniciado.

* * *

**Nota:** _Adach_i es un barrio de Tokio, se encuentran los distritos de Kitasenju y Takenotsuka.

¡Ga! Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo ya habrá más acción. Lo prometo.

Bueno, estoy segura de que les tenía que contar muchas cosas pero ya se me ha borrado todo. En fin ¡Nos vemos!

**Guest: **Se le dice _Mary Sue_ a los personajes que son demasiado "perfectos" y que por lo general poseen una belleza pocas veces vista. Digamos que son como la chica perfecta que nunca existira y de la cual todo mundo se enamora porque es encantadora en todo lo que hace.

Espero haber aclarado tu duda. ¡Bye!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
